


拉車-不平等2

by ta7708515



Series: 【VIXX 拉車】不平等 [2]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515
Series: 【VIXX 拉車】不平等 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615363
Kudos: 1





	拉車-不平等2

「我說…不帶學沇哥上課真的好嗎？」 

早晨，金元植到了最邊間的別室叫車學沇起床，只是敲了兩下拉門一顆枕頭就砸了上來差點把門紙弄破，在金元植還猶豫著要不要緊門之前便被李弘彬一把拉走拖上車，然後就成了現在這樣的狀況。 

金元植皺眉看了眼坐在身邊一臉愜意滑手機的李弘彬，他們還只是大學生上課本來就是本分，而且...這才學期剛開始。 

「學沇哥說不去就不去，他拗起來可是很可怕的。」比起金元植的模樣李弘彬顯得滿不在意，「反正也不是第一次了。」雙手一攤，李弘彬繼續沉迷在他的手機遊戲裡。 

開車的是車家管家，聽說本來就是平時接送家主上下班的司機，因為家主長時間的出差才答應接送他們上下學，熟知車學沇性格的他從後照鏡看了眼金元植，「少爺他…你還是別多管的好。」之後車內陷入一陣沈默，但金元植用眼尾瞄著管家沒有發出聲音的嘴角，不過是個沒用的東西…… 

搖搖頭，金元植只能撇開目光看著快速流逝的窗景，也許只是自己疑心病又犯了，管家先生其實說的根本不是那個意思，車學沇怎麼說也算是他要照顧的少爺，這樣侮蔑的詞句不可能會從一個管家口中說出來的，不可能的… 

轎車駛著，從清幽的樹林風景變成了聳立高樓，這路程也不算短，開車也要20來分，之後他問了李弘彬才知道，原來車家所在的那座山都是他們的土地，而且車家還只是蓋在半山腰而已，省去他們越過一個山頭的時間。 

* 

「那、那個弘彬…我們不用報到嗎？」看著前方大步流星的李弘彬走過行政大樓來到外觀繽紛的音樂大樓，而且一路上還有人不斷盯著他們看，更多的是捂嘴在竊竊私語什麼，金元植不斷朝自己身上觀望，衣服沒穿反內褲也沒有外露，整體來說時尚元素居多，也沒有鄉下人家那種土味。 

「不用，學生證已經做好的。」沒有看金元植一眼，李弘彬倒是很快的把人帶到教室，「你跟我同班，這裡…你的學生證。」 

伸手接過那張白色卡片，這讓金元植頗是訝異，「為什麼…我原本又不是報考這家學校。」 

沒錯，金元植是在學期開始的第一天就被迫轉學，不用負擔任何手續費跟入學考，學校從原本的二流大學直升成為一流科大，而代價呢，就是要做車家少爺的侍僕。 

「你…會不會太小看車家了？」車家可是歷史悠久的望族，要說他第一不見得會有人跟著爭第二，李弘彬笑著拍了金元植的臂膀，「坐好吧！萬人迷。」 

「萬人迷？」 

「嗯！」找了一個角落，李弘彬一臉愜意的靠在桌上，「開學一星期之後突然被安插在班上的學生，車家分家的人也早已經暴露，一個有強烈信息素的Alpha，長相還算出眾的臉，你的名字在這年紀早已經不是秘密了。」 

抿抿嘴，金元植可不想這麼出風頭，傻笑著轉移話題，「對了，學沇哥什麼系的？他再一年也要畢業了吧？」 

說到這裡李弘彬的臉色明顯的暗沈下來，他不安的用手指敲級桌面，過長的瀏海遮蓋了那雙又大又圓的眼睛，隨後看著小腦袋搖晃著，「不是喔…」 

狐疑望著眼前人，爾後李弘彬抬起頭一臉嚴肅，「學沇哥已經留級兩年了，舞蹈係，跟我們…同班。」 

「同…班？」愣著無法話語，車學沇年紀比他們大了足足兩歲，結果竟然和他們同年紀還同班，「為什麼？」 

聽到金元植的疑問李弘彬就是恥笑，「一個學期才來幾次課堂的學生怎麼畢業？就算真有來學校…有一半的時間都是翹課呢……」 

「學沇哥討厭上學阿…」金元植自己也挺不喜歡的，許多考試跟作業都是他最討厭的，只是那也僅僅侷限在小時候國中的時候，高中他不想上學的最大原因也只是因為學校離家裡太遠不想早起出門而已……「該不會學沇哥也是嫌棄學校太遠吧！」畢竟要越過半座山嘛！還可能暈車呢！ 

「大學不是都有宿舍嗎？住宿不就行了？」而且以車家的能力，要到一個高級房間甚至配個管家還是侍僕給車學沇應該都不是問題，然而李弘彬只是小小輕笑，他瞇起眼睛看著金元植，「你以為他沒有過嗎？」 

一開始當然是住校了，還是車夫人大力贊成的，只是才過了三天，學校實在無法忍受竟也冒著違背車家的意思將車學沇列為禁止入住的學生，「從你第一天來車家時就看到了…學沇哥會做哪種事。」 

沈默不語，他無法反駁第一天看到的事實，而李弘彬用手撐著臉滿不在乎，「不過那也只是Omega唯一能生存的價值。」 

「不可能！Omega不可能只有這種價值！」 

這瞬間，教室一片寂靜，所有人的目光都停留在金元植身上，而被注視的人就是喘著粗氣，隱約散發的Alpha信息素刺激著空氣，那是一種赤裸裸的威嚇，雙眼瞪視著李弘彬，身為Beta的他縮起身體有些驚慌，「你、你就算用信息素刺激我也沒用啊！我只是Beta。」對信息素最無感的Beta…… 

「我…失態了。」疲軟的坐下，金元植扶額還有些難受，他嘆了口氣滿是無奈，有時候他還真討厭自己這樣神經質。 

「信息素收斂點吧！班上不是只有你一個Alpha。」拍拍金元植的肩膀要他控制下自己，雖然Alpha和Omega都只是少數群種，但這也不代表金元植就是那個唯一，「只是…你的信息素似乎真的很厲害。」不愧是車家分家，散發出信息素 之後也有大大壓制其餘Alpha讓他們不敢輕易動手。 

而且剛剛宛如試探的信息素已經讓班上的人知道了，金元植是強大的，那種明顯高於他人的王者風範，儘管不滿那些Alpha也不會輕易動手，就只能不甘心的咬牙居於二位，一個開學一星期才入學的學生在上學第一天就宣告了自己第一的地位。 

說回來課堂上， 金元植本來就不是屬於會認真上課的類型，尤其是這種要坐在書桌前的學科更是如此，但他還是努力睜著眼直到下課鐘聲響起。 

「金元植？」說實在話當金元植被教授點到名的時候還是有些緊張的，儘管他知道自己根本沒做甚麼事，或者那位教授已經受不了他瞇眼不停點頭裝作很懂得模樣，「跟我來趟辦公室好嗎？」 

撇了一眼旁邊的李弘彬，他也只是雙手一攤不明所以，只是教授的指令能不聽嗎？金元植也只能提著包包跟在教授屁股後面來到導師辦公室。 

「車家的少爺還是不來上課嗎？」坐在椅子上翹起腿，金元植不得不說他們教授有些年輕了，「金同學，你能幫我勸勸他嗎？這才開學七天就已經要不及格了。」 

金元植敏了唇，教授說的這些話也沒錯，車學沇已經留級了兩年，一直這下去也不是辦法，「我會回去勸勸他的...」 

只是第二天早晨金元植同樣不意外的在拉門外收到一顆枕頭。 

「別煩我！」阿…今天人有開口說話。 

「學沇哥，既然你醒著就跟我出門！」下定決心，金元植一個反手打開拉門，碰的聲響讓房間內的人兒更加煩躁，因為睡姿而凌亂的上衣露出大片胸口，從被褥裡稍微露出的細腿很是誘人，「你不能再被留級了。」蹲在他面前伸出手，只是金元植的這番好意卻被車學沇直接送葬。 

「要你管。」拍掉眼前那隻手，車學沇撩起瀏海站起身，他由高而下望著眼前的Alpha，纖細而筆直的腿露在開衩處之外，直達腿跟的高度讓金元植能很肯定的說這哥沒穿底褲，而車學沇看到金元植傻愣的神情之後顯得愉悅不少，他抬起腿踩在金元植左肩，「還是…我有什麼好處嗎？」偏偏頭假裝無辜，只是車學沇內心卻在竊喜，等等這位Alpah就會氣不過而欺壓在自己身上，脫去衣物予取予求…… 

金元植咬牙，他還算輕柔的放下車學沇在肩上的腳，站起身之後扳起面孔，空氣中Alpha的信息素碰撞在車學沇後頸上，車學沇舔了下唇伸手勾住金元植的肩膀，指尖輕輕撫過他後頸那燙得嚇人的腺體，「你先讓我嘗一下？種馬？」說著車學沇便慢慢靠近金元植，兩人的唇距離只有幾公分。 

「不要，但是我一定要讓你去上學。」用食指抵在車學沇的唇上，金元植推開了他們倆的距離，他走到車學沇衣櫥裡拿了件衣服遞給他，「換上，我不想行使暴力。」金元植壓低嗓音告誡著，車學沇站在原地只能任人魚肉，他看著金元植背影消失在房間拉門後，直到金元植走出小廳，Alpha那富有侵襲意味的信息素才慢慢消散。 

「什、什麼阿...這到底幾個意思阿？」摀住後頸，車學沇雙腿軟的無法再自主站立，他不斷喘氣雙眼啣著淚光瘦小身子也隱隱顫抖，「明明只是種馬...明明就只是種馬！」低下頭，車學沇瞳孔顫抖無法輕易逃離那股恐懼，剛剛金元植...金元植是真的會行使他所說的暴力。 

走出車學沇房間的金元植其實挺後悔的，他摸摸還有些燥熱的地方嘆氣，要不是沒手段了不然他不喜歡用這種下下策，拿信息素控制Omega的情緒甚麼的...... 

「一早嘆氣阿...喂！你身上信息素太重了吧！」走來的人是李弘彬，他剛忙完了雜事準備呼喊金元植出門，只是主屋左看右竄都沒見著那有些傻憨的人影，詢問了在曬衣服的阿姨才知道人往車學沇的寢室走了。 

「走阿！上學了。」將金元植的包包丟在他身上順便在周圍噴了能消散信息素的空氣清淨劑，李弘彬蹲下身將那罐小瓶子給他，「控制下好嗎？學沇哥是個Omega你這樣肆無忌憚流漏信息素是想害死他嗎？」 

「沒！我沒這意思...」無奈地回復李弘彬，要是在場有其他Alpha或是Omega肯定會因為金元植的信息素而嚇到發抖或發怒，然而李弘彬是對信息素感知較為低弱的Beta，除非是一口氣將信息素爆發出來，否則他也只知道金元植周圍有許多信息素而已。 

「搞不懂你...」聳聳肩，李弘彬拉起金元植的臂膀就要離開，但後者就只是掙脫了李弘彬的手看向後方拉門，李弘彬因為這樣而踉蹌兩步，「幹嘛…？」 

「學沇哥還沒出來。」 

「學沇哥今天也不去。」今天早上李弘彬比金元植早一步來這裡，同樣的是吃了個閉門羹，沒有多糾結只是搔搔腦袋便去忙了。 

金元植還想辯解，身後原本緊閉的拉門先一步打開，換上簡單輕便衣物的車學沇直挺挺站在他們面前，「走吧！」 

那瞬間連李弘彬都懷疑自己的眼睛。 

「你用什麼方法讓他來學校的？」身邊的李弘彬壓低音量問著金元植，而金元植就只是搖搖頭不願多談，他伸手揉揉李弘彬的頭一臉無奈，「別問。」 

「難不成是什麼見不得人的……」 

「弘彬，我說…別問了。」抓住李弘彬的手腕稍稍施力，李弘彬吃疼了也只能乖乖閉嘴。 

走到教室之前的路上他們還是一樣惹人目光，頃落在金元植和李弘彬身上的是慕戀和景仰，金元植作為一個Alpha本來就是目光焦點，而李弘彬雖然只是Beta卻有著出眾外貌跟聰穎的腦袋，同樣也有不少人將眼光放在車學沇身上，但不同於慕戀、景仰，更多的是嘲笑和鄙視，那種眼神…就好像在看垃圾一樣，令人發寒而且噁心。 

就連到了教室也是，所有人幾乎是看到車學沇之後自動避開嫌棄著，他似乎也習慣了，一個人坐在最邊上的位置，長桌四周雅無人煙，這時候三個大個子上前到車學沇旁邊攀談，只是…那假裝親暱而勾住車學沇肩膀的樣子讓金元植心中隱隱怒火。 

「請問有什麼事嗎？」金元植站在車學沇身後瞇起眼睛笑著，他可以清楚知道眼前三人都是Alpha，而自己也很犯賤的釋放些許信息素，他就是想挑起那些人的怒火。 

「誰？」被金元植的信息素刺激得心氣不順，男子勾住車學沇的身體，只是被車學沇一手推開。 

「能別靠我那麼近嗎？」高傲而且目中無人，世界上沒有一個Alpha可以忍受自己被Omega這樣對待，所以在腦袋思考之前身體已經先一步反應，男子將車學沇壓在牆上，肉體碰上堅硬的水泥也發出不小聲音，背部吃疼的車學沇只能發出悶哼無法抵抗。 

「注意你的態度，他可是車家少爺。」抓了男子的手，金元植散發了更強大的信息素壓制對方，班上也因為這股騷動而焦躁不安，三個男子敵不過金元植，雖然早有耳聞金元植是車家分家的人，但沒想到連分家都高他們不只一個黨次，但自尊心又無法讓他們拉下臉。 

「少爺？…婊子還差不多。」扯開自己的手腕，三個人只能這樣怒視金元植悻悻然離去，「學沇哥你還好嗎？」看了眼還在輕揉印上五指印的手腕，金元植本想伸手幫忙卻遭他有意閃躲。 

「多管閒事。」測過身體不多搭理金元植，金元植一次兩次這樣吃了閉門羹也是會灰心喪志，他跟李弘彬坐在長桌最外側，至少這樣也沒虧待這位車家少爺。 

「不過話說剛才…那是四年級的學長。」李弘彬轉著筆有些驚訝說道，反而是金元植完全不曉得。 

「四年級？你怎麼知道？他不可能認識高年級的人吧？」一學期才來三天的人怎麼可能認識四年級的學生？ 

「嗯…很眼熟，而且他們也不是班上學生。」李弘彬說得肯定，金元植藉著李弘彬說的話凝視四周，這堂課有開放高年級生重補修，可如李弘彬所說，確實沒看見那三個討人厭的面孔，而李弘彬看了眼金元植，眼中是滿滿的嘲笑，「還有…你太小看學沇哥了，要說校內最紅的人…肯定非學沇哥莫屬。」拍拍金元植肩膀，假如說金元植火紅的程度就是限於同年級而且同科系的學生，至於車學沇呢？那可是各大系所的學生都略有耳聞。 

而車學沇來上學這件大事也傳進了他們系主任的耳朵裡，也是今天金元植才知道他們的系主任是那位他嫌棄太年輕的教授。 

「車學沇，等等到我辦公室。」 

金元植看著門口對話的教師跟學生偏偏頭，從沒聽過有系主任會追學生到非本人課堂的教室，何況還是距離辦公有很大距離的舞蹈教室。 

「不跟去看看嗎？」望著旁邊還在擦汗的李弘彬，金元植這樣問出口卻招來對方恥笑，「為什麼？」 

「不…總覺得哪裡怪怪的。」 

「不會吧？不過是主任對學沇哥有話要說，肯定是因為翹課太多天，上學期也這樣被叫去訓話。」 

「那我們也…不跟去嗎？」看著車學沇和主任離開教室，金元植心急得想跟上去卻被李弘彬攔下，他將金元植的包包扔到他懷裡，拉著他的手就往外面走。 

「別多管閒事，會被罵的。」 

也許是李弘彬的話和聲音過於堅定金元植便沒再多問，走到中庭的路上李弘彬不斷說著自己和車家的事情，其實挺有趣的，金元植也忍不住分享了他老家的事情。 

「阿！我的手機沒拿…」翻找包包就是找不到那塊小板子，李弘彬嘖嘖舌懊惱著，他抬起頭對著金元植開口，「我去拿手機，你在那樹下等我吧！」說完便一溜煙的離去。 

* 

和眼前的男人走出電梯，車學沇就這樣乖巧的跟在他後面，走進教師辦公室旁邊專門為系主任騰出的小房間，男人伸出手請車學沇進入，隨後便背對他坐在椅子上。 

「教授，找我有什麼事嗎？」關上門，車學沇站在男人後方，他伸出手抬起男人的下顎和他對看，兩個人距離很近。 

「你真是失敗的學生。」在他職場生涯中沒遇過留級兩年還無法畢業的人，簡直是蠢材，還打壞他的教學優良記錄。 

「那教授打算怎麼做？」 

「嚴懲。」 

語畢，那教授站起身抓著車學沇的衣領把人壓在桌上，空氣中滿滿Alpha的信息素，身為Omega的車學沇只能悲哀的被Alpha牽著走，他雙手被反綁在背後，無法做出反抗的褲子就被人脫下。 

「教授…嗚…」後頸被毫不留情的咬下一口，車學沇張嘴開始喘氣，有些薄繭的指頭在體內攪和，沒多久又抽了出來。 

「真賤…」沒幾下就開始慢慢濕潤，他輕蔑的彎下腰在車學沇耳邊開口，「下賤的Omega還敢這樣囂張，讓我來治治你。」 

「嗯？不要教授…阿！阿阿……」還沒足夠濕潤的腸道被Alpha貫穿，儘管這不是車學沇的第一次也還是疼得要飆出淚，但他哪能反抗，只能被人壓著強上，男人口中所說下賤迎合的身體已經有點反應。 

「嗚嗯…哈…阿……阿阿阿…」呻吟止不住宣洩，車學沇背對著身後肆虐的男人，反正他也習慣了，既然無法擺脫那就享受，本來不情願的嘴角慢慢上揚，還會配合身後衝撞的Alpha收緊穴道。 

「繼續…繼續上我啊…種馬……」也許車學沇也只能從和Alpha做愛之中找到一點優越感了。 

房間內兩個人做得起勁忘我，他們完全忽略了來自門板那處的一點小小細縫。


End file.
